marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 1602 Vol 1 1
Characters FEATURED CHARACTERS: *Her Highness, Queen Elizabeth I of England *Sir Nicholas Fury, Master of Her Majesty’s Intelligence *Sir Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of Her Majesty’s Potions *Peter Parquagh, page to Sir Nicholas *Mistress Clea Strange, wife to Sir Stephen *Matthew Murdoch, the Bard *Captain Nelson * Virginia Dare, first child of the New World * Rojhas, Virginia’s Indian man-servant * Witchbreed **Scotius Sumerisle **Roberto Trefusis **Apprentice John Grey **Werner, “The Angel” VILLAINS: *The Grand Inquisitor of Spain *Sister Wanda *Brother Petros *An Assassin Locations: *England *Jerusalem *Spain Synopsis Strange weather has enveloped the lands of Europe. None can determine whether the situation be cause of witchcraft or act of God. Sir Fury, the Master of Her Majesty’s Intelligence Notes that a thing of great power is moving towards the kingdom From the sacred lands of Jerusalem. Sir Strange, the Queen’s apothecary Cannot decide what force, holy or unholy, Is the cause of wicked thunderclaps and crimson skies. Many believe the storms, cruel, and wicked, To be the coming of the great Armageddon. Sir Fury sends his man, Matthew the Bard to Holy Jerusalem to investigate, while an Old Man of regard Bids his steed and wondrous cargo make haste to Britain. Meanwhile, an Angel is to burn in the fires of Spain, While the "witchbreed" of Javier whisper in twain. Notes * Articles of Interest: Most of the major characters represented in 1602 are all alternate forms of popular Marvel Comics heroes and villains. * The counterparts have almost identical powers to the Marvel Universe – the only exceptions are Peter Parquagh, who is powerless, and Rojhas, who seems to be dramatically stronger than everyone else, which was not a noted aspect of Captain America. * Matthew sings a verse from the “Ballad of the Fantastick” in each of the issues of 1602. The ballad refers to Sir Reed and his crew, who are known to be dead. **This issue's verse: "There were four brave souls, rode the oceans abroad, T’was on the Fantastick they sailed, And one was a Captain, and one was a Lord, And one a young hothead who carried a sword, And the last was a maiden so pale, so pale, The last was a maiden so pale." Trivia * “Oriana” was the name bestowed upon Elizabeth I by historians – it is short for “Gloriana.” Neil Gaiman actually calls her “Gloriana” in the issue. * Since Queen Elizabeth had no children, her cousin, the Scottish King James was next in line. People were afraid that James would reinstall the Catholic faith. While he did not do that James was also known to be almost as brutal as Mary I, known to the people as “Bloody Mary” for her mass public executions. * Virginia Dare does not have a Marvel analogue. She was indeed a historical character, the first white child born in America. Actually she was never sent to England, as opposed to her grandfather; governor White, who travelled to London in 1587 to ask for assistance. The relief expedition didn’t make it back to the Roanoke colony until 1590, by which point the entire colony had disappeared leaving behind only the word "croatoan" See Also * Cover-Art Gallery: 1602 ---- Category:Comics Category:2003 Category:2003, November